


comfort

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica finds comfort in the dark-haired girl confined with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	comfort

Even as she felt herself slipping more and more with each day in captivity, she found herself drawn to the dark-haired girl stuck with her. She was quiet and snappish, but Erica loved the fire she could see, was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

Boyd stopped talking altogether, but the blonde made up for it by chattering uselessly, needed it to keep herself grounded. Occasionally the dark-haired girl—Cora, she thinks the girl said once—would grunt or look in her general direction. Erica turned it into a game, seeing if she could decipher this stranger's facial expression's.

After the first couple weeks, she started seeing what might have been an affectionate facial expression. Erica didn't know for sure, didn't know this Cora. But she found herself occasionally reaching out during stories and touching her shoulder, her arm, her hand, in an emphasis to a story. At first Cora pulled away, but soon she leaned into the touches, like she was starved for contact.

It became an unspoken thing, finding comfort in the small touches while they both went mad.


End file.
